


Chromedome X Rewind: You're Safe

by Autobot2001



Series: Transformers one-shots [6]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Arguing, M/M, Relationship(s), Suicidal Thoughts, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW), Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autobot2001/pseuds/Autobot2001
Summary: The Lost Light crew has returned to Cybertron. Chromedome and Rewind are eager to start a life together on Cybertron. Chromedome promises Rewind he will not go back to Mnemosurgery, but Prowl demands he return to his duty. Chromedome goes behind Rewind’s back; using Mnemosurgery on a known Cybertronian torcheror. Aware he will have nightmares.
Relationships: Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers)
Series: Transformers one-shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130192





	1. Chapter 1

Chromedome POV  
Our adventure on the Lost Light is over; we are back home. Rewind reminds me I promised him no more Mnemosurgery. I have other talents, surely I can get another job. Should have known Prowl would demand I return, and he will not take no for an answer. Threatening to tell the council my relationship with Rewind is illegal. While I doubt they’d believe him, I don’t want to put Rewind through scrap. Rewind and I are through if he finds out. My broken spark is better than putting him through scrap with the council.

Rewind will resume his job as a data receptacle, which means he’ll have many jobs. I’m screwed if he’s assigned to help Prowl investigate a crime, which may not happen for months or could happen tomorrow, scrap. There’s no way out of this; it seems he’ll get what he wants: to resume finding out if his previous Conjunx Endura, Dominus, is alive or not. Basically, Prowl says our relationship is bull compared to working with him, what an aft. Maybe I should report him to the council.

Rewind POV  
I’ve been asked to go around Cybertron to show the footage I recorded during my journey on the Lost Light, while Rodimus boasts about the adventures we had. Glad Chromedome and I had plenty of time together on our journey, as this trip will take a month. I worry Chromedome is going to be doing Mnemosurgery. I hate when he does that, and if he has nightmares alone...

Chromedome is not happy to hear I’m leaving tomorrow morning. He wonders why I didn’t refuse to go. Honestly, while I worry about Chromedome, I do want to go on this trip to share our adventures with fellow Cybertronians.  
“You mean to go find Dominus?” Chromedome asks calmly.  
“No, I am really going-.”  
“I CAN’T BELEIVE YOU’D LIE AND STILL HAVE FEELINGS FOR HIM!! JUST GO!!”  
Chromedome shoves me out of his house that is now ours.

I know he thinks I’d leave him, but that was unexpected. Perhaps I shall not sell my home as this will probably happen often, and I’ll need a place to stay. Hopefully not for long, but though Chromedome loves me, we clearly need to work on trust.

The next day I can check on Chromedome without him knowing before I leave.  
Please don’t do anything stupid; I love you.

Chromedome POV  
It’s been a week since Rewind left. I thought Prowl would ignore that Rewind and I are through, but he enjoyed saying he was right; Rewind would leave me.  
“I know what will cheer you up. We have a criminal who loves to torcher not only Cybertronians but any life he can get. We’re not sure what the motive is-.”  
“And you want me to do Mnemosurgery on him,” I finished for him.  
“NEVER INTERUPT ME!!”  
Prowl storms out of the office.

A few hours pass before the criminal is brought to me. A Cybertronian named Alastor. Apparently, instead of fighting in the war, he traveled from planet to planet, finding helpless life to torcher. He returned to Cybertron three months ago. Many Cybertronians have either been found severely injured and traumatized or dead and in pieces.

“You can’t make me talk, I torcher, so doing that to me will not get me to talk,” Alastor smiles.  
Great, I have no choice but to do Mnemosurgery, and I believe this time, nightmares will happen. What does it matter? Rewind left me. Maybe these nightmares will push me to kill myself cause without Rewind, there’s no point in living. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rewind returns home late at night, worried about Chromedome will be in the morning. He hears Chromedome screaming in his sleep and realizes he's having a nightmare. It's challenging for the little bot to wake Chromedome up as he hears Chromedome scream and talk in his sleep.

Chromedome POV  
It's been a week since I did Mnemosurgery; I haven't had a nightmare, which is shocking considering what I saw in Alastor's processor. Does the universe enjoy my suffering knowing Rewind left to find Dominus?

Rewind POV  
Two weeks away from Chromedome is enough for me. Rodimus does all the talking, so I created a file for Rodimus to use.  
"I'm sorry, but I'm going home," I apologize as I hand him the drive.   
Rodimus smiles before I walk away. I'm not going to be home until late tonight when Chromedome is asleep. It might be a nice surprise for him to see me in the berth beside him. 

Chromedome POV  
The anger I've been feeling has turned into depression. As I walk into the house, my processor replays how I yelled at Rewind before he left for his trip. If he wasn't really going to find Dominus, he likely is now. He's not even answering his comlink. I hope he's just mad at me, and we'll work this out when he gets home.

I lay on the berth, waiting to slip into recharge...

Chromedome's Nightmare  
Walking down the street on a rainy day. It's been five months since Rewind left; he's never coming back. Prowl fired me, and I have no choice but to work for criminals performing Mnemosurgery to get information they want. I fear the day I get caught and have to face my former boss.   
"Excuse me, mech?" A voice calls.   
"Yes?" I reply while looking around. Something hits me from behind, and I am knocked out. 

"WAKE UP AUTOBOT!!" A voice sneers.   
I recognize that voice, but he's supposed to be in prison awaiting trial.   
"Miss me?" Alastor smiles.   
I realize I'm chain to the wall. A table of various torturing methods is close to Alastor.   
"I enjoy torturing, but I was actually hired to get you so they can torture you," Alastor explains/ I hear peds walk downstairs and into the light, Dominus.   
"YOU STOLE MY CONJUX ENDURA!! YOU KEPT HIM FROM LOOKING FOR ME!!" Dominus yells, "I think I'll watch him suffer."  
"Don't worry, I'll make sure his punishment is painful and slow," Alastor smiles as he presses a button. I realize I'm moving. So, I wasn't chained to the wall, "starting with this."  
Alastor grabs a whip; If he thinks that provides the least pain.....

Rewind POV  
It was a long trip back home; it's three in the morning when I return. I go up to the berthroom, hearing Chromedome scream before I get into the room. I run into the room, worried he's hurt himself or worse, but I find him asleep. Not as bad as I was thinking, but his nightmares are very vivid. Considering how short I am compared to him, this will be a challenge to wake him up....and as he's screaming, screams that sound like he's in pain.

Chromedome's nightmare  
Alastor adjusted how hard he hits me with each whip. This continues for ten minutes before he's pleased with the bleeding wounds.   
"Alright, next step; deeper wounds."  
He grabs a knife and stabs my legs, which are tied that I can't move them away from the knife.   
"I could just slice your legs off, but this is more entertaining."  
Entertaining?? I didn't see it, but I'm beginning to think he's Megatron's son. 

Rewind POV  
Chromedome is now becoming violent in his sleep, kicking around, which he's never done before. I try to get him to stop, but he slapped me in the face right off the berth. I'd be able to get Ratchet quickly if we were on the ship, but now it would take a good hour to contact him, explain the situation, and come here with something to help Chromedome. At this point, Chromedome can unintentionally hurt me, but I can't just watch and wait for him to wake up.

Chromedome POV  
Energon drips down my legs from the cuts Alastor gave me. It's been twenty minutes of torcher.   
"Enough, kill him already!!" Dominus demands.   
"I am, but slowly. The next part is fun: chopping off limbs," Alastor smiles.   
"Oh, well, mind if I have his head?"   
WHAT!!?? Why would he want my head? 

Alastor uses an ax to chop limbs off. With every chop, I yell in pain. A large puddle of Energon quickly forms underneath me.   
"Almost done, first; let's let him lose all his Energon."

Rewind POV  
I'm out of Ideas except for something I saw on Earth T.V. It's so silly, but what else can I do?

Chromedome POV  
"Why not give him the ultimate torcher? The last thing he'll see before death," a voice asks; I see Rewind walking down the stairs towards Dominus.   
"I like how you think," Dominus smiles before kissing Rewind.   
"I thought you loved me? REWIND!!!"   
I watch the two kiss for a few seconds before feeling the ax at my neck.   
Goodbye, my love. 

My optics online, and I see Rewind, I feel him kissing me.  
"Chromedome, you're safe at home. I love you," Rewind assures me; a little panic can be heard in his voice.  
I move my servos slowly, unsure if I'm in another cruel dream.  
"I'm real; you were just dreaming," Rewind says.  
He lays on my chassis as I hug him.  
"I love you and will never leave you, I promise," Rewind promises before we both fall into recharge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blooper/ fun fact;  
> I used an evil villain name generator for Alastor's name. As I typed this part, I kept thinking the name is familiar. The funny thing is I haven't watched Hazbin Hotel yet.


End file.
